


I'll Give You My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sleepy Sex, Smut, first time writing smut ooops it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interviews are stressful for Harry so Louis makes him forget all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut? It sucks?! Comments/kudos! (:

Louis has been awake for some time now, bored and unable to sleep. It was about 2 in the morning, and he and the boys had an early morning interview in about 6 hours. Larry rumors were uncontrollable lately, with El’s birthday and all, so it was sure to be an interview from hell. As much as he tried to think about something else, all the things that could go wrong at the talk show started to grow on him, making him feel uneasy. But Louis didn’t want to think about it; he just wanted to think about his hopefully long and happy future with the half-naked boy sleeping next to him.  
Hand’s finding their way to Harry’s curly hair, his head sleeping soundly on his chest, he was jealous at how easy the boy could fall asleep. Louis had always been a bit fidgety, having a hard time getting to sleep on a good day. But Harry could sleep through the apocalypse and not wake up until he was the only survivor left on earth.   
Louis loved the way Harry seemed so peaceful as he slept, as if all of his worries never even existed. That’s all Louis wanted for his boyfriend, really, to give him the best life and all of his heart. The interview this morning is going to be rough on him, Louis thought. Harry was always a bit sensitive, taking the larry jabs more seriously than Louis.  
So, Louis decided. I’ll make him forget the lies he has to tell before he has to tell them.  
He carefully removed Harry from his chest and set him with his back on the mattress. Harry let out a little whine of disapproval, but soon after fell back to sleep, arms crossed around his middle with nothing to hold on to anymore. Louis gently slid down their bed and onto the floor, only to lift up the duvet and crawl under it, towards Harry. It was a little hard to see, but he managed. He straddled Harry’s long, bare legs and looked at the sight before him. He was wearing tight Calvin Kline briefs and his chest was bare, showing off all of his tattoos.   
“So fucking hot”, Louis whispered as he started to pull down Harry’s briefs. He put them down just enough to have them gripping the younger boy’s thighs. Harry shivered, but still did not wake up. Louis gripped his long length and brought his mouth towards it, breathing hot air around the tip. It twitched and hardened a little in response. Louis then started sucking, only at the tip, while working his hand up and down the shaft. It visibly started to harden, and the younger boy started slowly bucking his hips off the bed.  
“…Louis..” he heard Harry moan, finally starting to wake up. That’s when Louis took the whole length into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue around the width of it.  
“Ungg… shit..” Harry sleepily moaned once again, moving his hands under the duvet and placing them on Louis’ hair, gently pulling at it.  
This only spurred Louis on even more, and took Harry deeper, tip hitting the back of his throat. He moaned, sending vibrations up his boyfriend’s shaft.  
“Yes.. unggg…” Harry mumbled, making loud moans, not caring if anyone heard.  
Louis pulled his mouth off, earning a disapproving grunt from Harry, and made his way up from under the duvet. He threw it off, sweaty and hot, and straddled Harry at the waist. Taking him in his hand and using the other to fondle his balls, he was relying solely on his thighs to keep him from falling onto Harry. “C’mon baby, you can do it”, Louis said as Harry moaned even louder. “Come for me.”  
And that’s all it took. After one, two, three more tugs, Harry was coming undone in front of Louis, cum making white ribbons across his chest. Harry looked wrecked, and that’s what Louis loved about doing this so early in the morning when Harry was half asleep; he came undone so easily.  
Harry pulled Louis down next to him, smiling and still coming down from his high. Louis felt little puffs of breath against his chest as Harry tried to get a hold of himself.  
All of a sudden, Harry had Louis pinned down on the bed underneath him, pulling off his pants and briefs. Only then did Louis realize how hard he was himself after hearing Harry moaning his name. “My turn”, Harry whispered as he starting sucking and biting a spot on his neck. “mmmm” Louis moaned as his hands traveled down the younger boy’s back and grabbed his ass, massaging it. “I love how you—“ he moaned as Harry took a nipple in between his finger, twisting “—always take care of me”.  
Harry continued moving down, laying kisses across the man’s tummy, dipping his tongue in his belly button.   
Louis was a very, very loud moaner.  
Harry traveled his way back up and straddled his waist. “want me to ride you, baby?” Harry whispered. Louis could only moan in response.  
Harry slowly trailed his hand along his chest, fingers collecting the come from before, not yet dry. He looked Louis straight in the eyes as he brought his come cover fingers below his dick and into his hole, finger fucking himself.  
“Shit, Harry”, Louis moaned. Harry put his other hand on Louis’ chest, steadying himself as he rocked back onto his fingers.   
“Uhhhhhhh… Louis..” he moaned, picking up speed.  
“Harry, please, I need you”, Louis moaned, gripping Harry’s hips so he wouldn’t come without him a second time. Harry grunted in agreement and removed his fingers out of his hole. His spit onto his hand and coated the older man’s dick with it, smirking when he let out a guttural moan. He took Louis’ dick in his hand and lined himself up with it before slowly sinking down.  
“Fuck, Harry” Louis moaned, forcing himself not to slam right into his tight heat. Once Harry bottomed out, he took only a moment before slowly moving his hips in figure eights. They moaned together, Harry’s hands steadying himself on Louis’ chest. He continued rocking slowly, getting used to the feeling of Louis inside of him. Louis grabbed Harry’s hips suddenly, and brought him up only a little before letting him sink back down, angling a certain way to hit his prostate.  
“oh, shit” Harry moaned, eyes rolling back in his head.  
“You like that babe?” Louis smirked.  
“Fuck, yesss, please, fuck me”  
Louis suddenly flipped them over so Harry was on his back, panting. He wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, pulling him closer and deeper. Louis started rocking in and out, tip grazing Harry’s sweet spot almost every time.  
“Shit, yes, please Louis”, he panted, “right there, go faster.”  
Louis did as he was told, rocking his hips even faster as the sound of skin slapping on skin turned him on even more. Harry wasn’t making a sound, too far gone in his own aura of pleasure.  
Louis stopped deep inside Harry, his tip pressing fully on his prostate. “You gonna come again baby?” he said, slowly messaging it with his dick. “Come for me again, beautiful.”  
That was enough to have Harry coming for the second time that morning, letting out a small squeak. “Unghhh, Louiisssss.”  
That was enough to have Louis too push over the edge, and he came deep inside of his boyfriend. Coming down from his high, he pulled out of Harry and hugged him close to him.  
“So”, Louis panted, “you excited for the interview today?”  
“Louis, the interviews tomorrow.”


End file.
